Leather and Sweater Vests
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: Upon waking up, Mello realized two things: One, he had a splitting headache. And two, he wasn't in his own bedroom. LightxMello. AU.


Warning: Sexual situation, language, complete AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Authoress Note: I apologize in advance for defaming Mello's character. xD

---o0o---

Upon waking up, Mello realized two things:

One, he had a splitting headache. And two, he wasn't in his own bedroom.

…

_Fuck_.

He sat up and, squinting, he surveyed his surroundings. The room he was in was incredibly neat, but had enough masculine detail and was sparse enough to definitely not belong to a chick.

Clenching his teeth, he threw off the heavy comforter and wondered what the hell had happened the previous night.

Did he get drunk, do a job, and forget to leave? That sounded likely. At least whoever he was with was kind enough to let him stay there instead of throwing him out in the streets. That had happened before. He told himself constantly to never work drunk, but that seemed to not have been heeded the previous night.

When it finally felt like his head wouldn't explode, he stood, and noticed (because his mind was just a bit too foggy at the moment) that he was in a men's dress shirt. It was too long for him and went past his mid-thigh and other than his underwear (which he had to admit, wasn't much), he didn't have on anything else.

Mello frowned. He looked like someone's bitch; how much had this guy paid him? Hopefully a lot.

With a sigh, he ran his hand through his badly-in-need-of-a-comb blonde hair and wandered out of the bedroom, through the quaint apartment. He was hoping to come in contact with a person, or even better, food, because his stomach was raving with hunger and if he had done something the previous night, he wanted to know what.

Eventually, he did come in contact with a person.

Said person, male like he thought, was sitting casually on a sofa with a laptop propped beside him and the man looked over in Mello's direction once he cleared his throat in the doorway.

_Oh. _Person was attractive. He was as neat as his bedroom with tidy khaki pants and a casual sweater, but the way his auburn hair fell over his honey-colored, almond-shaped eyes certainly made him pleasing to look at.

"Hello," person said politely with a slight accent, Japanese if Mello had to guess, and Mello suddenly got the impression that this man was very intelligent. It just rolled off of him in waves and it made the situation all the more confusing. This man definitely wasn't his usual customer.

"Hi," Mello mumbled back in a tone he hoped wasn't hostile. He had a habit of sounding that way, even when he didn't mean to.

"You probably don't remember me from last night; you were pretty out of it. My name is Raito Yagami," the man, Raito, offered in the same, polite tone.

Mello frowned. "What exactly happened last night?"

"You were at club Hellion and some guy slipped something pretty heavy into your drink. I saw it and before he could do anything to you, I pretended that you were my date and led you away from the club. Then you threw up on both of us and passed out, so I figured the best thing to do was to bring you to my place and clean up your clothes."

Mello winced and looked at his feet. It sounded like that guy had done a lot for him. Mello was just glad he didn't remember any of it.

"Your clothing is in the dryer right now. It should be done in a few minutes."

…Why had this guy done so much for him? He didn't know Mello (at least the blonde was sure he didn't) and he owed Mello nothing. No one was that nice without a reason. No one.

"Why?"

Raito looked up from his typing. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you save me? What do you want?"

Raito shook his head with a slight frown marring his pretty face.

"I don't want anything."

"Bullshit. Everyone wants something, so what did you want?" And then Mello's paranoia began to seep in.

"And how do I know you didn't do anything to me last night when I passed out?"

Raito gave him a flat look and Mello somehow knew that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Do I look like that type of person?"

Honestly, he looked so uptight that sex wasn't even a natural instinct to him, but Mello bit his tongue.

"No, but that doesn't explain why you saved me."

Raito sighed and Mello got the impression that it was a very long story, something that Raito might not necessarily want to share with him, but he did anyway, or at least an abridged version of it.

"Back home, my dad was the chief of police, and I grew up very justice oriented. I could never live with myself knowing that I had just let a rape happen," He looked away and his voice went strangely quiet, "no one deserves that." And the air around them turned solemn. Mello wanted to ask him a whole bunch of questions, but he maintained with his persistent one:

"So what do you want?"

Raito opened his mouth to object, but Mello cut him off.

"I know you don't expect anything from me. But I owe you big time and there's no way I can leave with that big of a debt unsettled," he finally moved from his spot at the doorway and sat down next to Raito. The man eyed him dubiously and Mello knew he was going to have to be bolder about his offer. So he leaned back, shooting Raito a coy smile, and crossed his legs so the dress shirt fell back and most of his thighs were showing.

The other man followed the action, his eyes briefly tracing over the curve of Mello's long legs before meeting Mello's teal eyes with confusion. The blonde sighed, frustrated. God, how could anyone be that dense? He really was going to have to say it.

"What do you _want_? A handjob, a blowjob? Do you want to fuck me?"

"_Excuse me_?"

Mello smiled wickedly and placed his hand on the other's knee.

"Or do you want me to fuck you? You look like a guy who could use a good fucking."

Raito pulled his knee away and turned back to his computer screen, insulted.

"I don't want anything like that from you."

Mello scoffed because, really, who didn't want something like that from him?

"Sure you do. If it's the price you're worried about, don't worry. It's a favor. It's free."

And Raito turned around slowly, eyes as wide as saucers, because it was the first time that morning the realization hit him like a brick. The kid he had rescued was a hooker. Well, shit, it all made sense.

"You're a prostitute," he said more than questioned, like he was trying to convince himself of the fact. Mello gave him an odd look.

"Yeah, but most people don't call it that anymore. And most people would kill for what I'm offering, so choose one."

Raito shook his head and Mello was getting the feeling that the guy was more of a prude than he originally thought him to be. He shut down his laptop and set it aside.

"No, I won't. I can't."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"What, is it the whole father being the chief of police thing? You aren't breaking any laws if you aren't paying for anything," he scooted closer to the brunet and Raito still looked wary of what Mello was offering. Fuck, this guy was making it difficult to pay back.

"No, that isn't it."

"Then what? Are you worried about diseases? Because I get checked out once a week and I always use condoms."

He stood and unceremoniously inserted himself between Raito's parted legs on the couch, so he was at face level with the man's crotch. Raito tried to move, but Mello pushed down firmly on the man's legs to keep him there.

"Is it because you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"_No._"

"Then _what_?" And he was starting to get annoyed because this was getting ridiculous. No one resisted him. No one. It just didn't happen.

Raito sighed and looked away. He almost looked sort of…vulnerable. It was cute.

"I can't ask a kid like you to do that. It isn't right."

_Kid? _Mello scowled_._ Raito couldn't have been more than five years older than him, bastard.

"Look dude, believe it or not, I'm nineteen and perfectly legal. And this is my choice so it isn't like you're taking advantage of me. I _want_ to thank you, because you did a shitload for me and, honestly, sucking your cock isn't that big of a deal. Believe me when I say that it won't be the last I suck today, so just take the damn offer so I can be on my merry fucking way."

And, regardless of how blunt that statement was, the kid did make a lot of sense. Raito would probably never see him again and the kid would probably forget about him in the long line of customers he served. So why was his moral compass still being such a problem? Though the pros outweighed the cons. The kid was pretty, very pretty. Especially as he looked up at Raito through his long lashes with his mouth was so close (but so far away) to Raito's dick.

He sighed, feeling his resolve crumble and he leaned back a little, feigning comfort.

"Go ahead."

Mello smiled that devilish smile of his. Victory.

He unbuttoned and unzipped Raito's pants and couldn't help but smirk at the semi that was forming in Raito's boxers. At least part of the male was going to enjoy this.  
He pulled down Raito's boxers and admired the man's cock briefly (it was prettier and more well-kept than what he was used to) before taking it in his mouth.

Raito made a strangled noise in his throat and his hand shot out to grab the chair armrest. The blonde's mouth was so hot and his tongue was doing incredible things along his head. The kid was good at it; he wasn't going to deny that.

But Mello didn't want to waste time and pushed Raito's thighs further apart to give him better access before taking Raito in whole. And Mello couldn't say he didn't enjoy the gasp Raito made when his cock hit the back of the blonde's throat.  
Raito groaned and tilted his head back, because, god, having his dick in the kid's mouth was like being wrapped in liquid gold. And the older male was more turned on than he had been in a very long time, watching the kid's face practically be fucked by him.

Raito's nails were probably puncturing his couch, they were gripping it so tightly. It was heaven, it was divine, and it ended all too quickly.  
With a quiet moan, he climaxed into the younger boy's mouth. Mello swallowed all of it and was satisfied that Raito had enjoyed it so much, if his post-orgasmic expression was anything to judge by. He looked dazed, but in a sexy way and Mello thought he wouldn't mind seeing that face more.

Mello stood and asked, like he hadn't just given the man a blowjob, "So where would my clothing be?"

Raito blinked, trying to shake out of his post coital stupor. He didn't know what he expected the first thing to come out of the kid's mouth to be, but it was far from that.

"Over there," he pointed to his little laundry room and Mello gave him a little smile that said, "thanks," before leaving to retrieve his clothing.

Once he left, Raito sighed, still feeling a little fuzzy. He pulled up everything, and zipped up his pants and wondered what the hell did he just get himself into? Nothing, his logic argued. Because this was just a one-time thing and he would never see the kid again after he left. So why did that bother him so much?

Mello came out of the room, in the middle of dressing. That is, he was pulling off Raito's dress shirt, bearing himself for all of Raito to see. The kid really had no modesty and for some reason, Raito found himself blushing faintly and looking away (because _someone_ in the room had to have it for both of them).  
Mello snickered at the other's actions (Raito really was prudish) and pulled up his leather pants over his barely-there thong. While putting on his leather vest, a thought occurred to Mello: He never told Raito his name. Well, crap, that was awkward.

Once he finished zipping up his vest he gave a small smile to the older male.

"My name is Mello, by the way. I forgot to mention it earlier."

He walked to the main doorway where he had spotted his boots (it seemed that Raito still practiced traditions from his home country) and tugged them both on.

"Thanks for everything."

"...Mello."

The blonde looked up and couldn't help but smile slightly at the faint "r's" blending into his name. Raito looked at him with a smirk.

"So what's your real name?"

Oh, so he had caught on.

Mello winked and twisted the doorknob handle.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

He left and Raito felt like his apartment suddenly got a lot emptier. In some strange way, he had enjoyed the boy's company, but it didn't do any good getting upset over what was done.

He stretched with a slight yawn and picked up his laptop from where he had previously set it. He had work to do.

---o0o---

Authoress Note: This is a very interesting situation. I do not know what I'm going to do with this fic. I'm thinking I should expand on it because I have some ideas but this was really a case of me waking up, getting the idea and going, "O HAY I SHUD RITE THAT :D" without putting much thought behind it. The 'sex scene' wasn't very explicit because if I turn this into a multichaptered fic, most of the sex scenes would probably be like that.

So what should I do gaiz? D: Any thoughts or suggestions would be greatly appreciated~


End file.
